


Touch my body doctor.

by larryisthegalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Boyfriends, Doctor!Louis, F/F, Gay, Gay Smut, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Young Harry, ass, larry smut, larry stylinson smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisthegalaxy/pseuds/larryisthegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasst Ärzte.Allein schon der Geruch der Praxis macht ihn ganz nervös und als er auch noch krank wird , bevor seine Zentralen Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben werden, denkt er alles scheint schief zu gehen.Doch inmitten all des Dramas lernt er den Doktor Tomlinson kennen und die Praxis wird sein zweites Zuhause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*schnitt, schniff*

*hust, hust*.

Als ich die Augen öffne spüre ich jeden einzelnen Knochen meines Körpers.,,Harry aufstehen", ruft meine Mutter Anne die schwarze Wendeltreppe hinauf.Ich huste kurz und mein Kopf fühlt sich schwerer an als je zuvor.,,Ja, ja ich bin wach", antworte ich hustend.Aber ich muss leise bleiben.Heute fangen die Zentralen Abschlussprüfungen an.Ohne großes nachdenken erhebe ich mich und stehe aus dem Bett aus.Mein kompletter Körper zittert und ich huste noch einmal laut bevor ich das Badezimmer betrete.Als ich mich im Spiegel ansehe , sehe ich meine langen gelockten Haare auf meiner Stirn kleben.Wie kann man nur so schnell krank sein,  nach nur 24 Stunden ?.,,Harry bist du wach?", kommt meine Mutter hektisch ins Zimme.,,Ja ich bin sofort...".,,Oh mein Gott honey was ist los?", fragte sie mich besorgt und streift meine locken aus dem Gesicht.,,Mir geht es gut kann ich mich jetzt anziehe?", antworte ich genervt und versuche einen Huster zu unterdrücken.,,Nein ! Du gehst so nicht zur Schule ... Ich Ruf den Arzt an ", hält Anne mich auf.Erschrocken weiche ich zurück.,,Nein Mama! Ich brauche keinen Arzt.. Ich muss zur Schule wegen den ZAP ", fauche ich laut.,,So gehst du nicht zur Schule! Ich rufe den Arzt an.. um desto schneller kannst du wieder zu Schule Harry", erklärt meine Mutter und verlässt hektisch den Raum.Ich renne ihr sauer hinterher.,,Du weißt ganz genau wie sehr ich Ärzte hasse... Ich komm nicht mit ", schrei ich wütend die Treppe hinunter.,,Und ob du mitkommst ", schreit sie zurück.Als wäre der Arzt nicht schon schlimm genug , nein, ich verpasse  auch noch meine erste Arbeit.Das sind die wichtigsten Arbeiten der ganzen Schuljahren.

Wütend und müde lasse ich mich ins Bett fallen.Ärzte sind für mich die schlimmsten Menschen.Allein schon dieser Desinfektion Geruch macht mich verrückt.

,,Zieh dich an Harry wir haben einen Termin um 9;15Uhr", unterbricht meine Mutter meinen kurzen Tagtraum.Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen.Mit zitternden Händen ziehe ich mir meine Jogginghose an und einen Pullover.,,Fertig?", fragt meine Anne mich und mustert mich von oben nach unten.Ich nicke schwach und gehe zum Auto hin.Es riecht nach Tulpen und recht frisch am.frühen Morgen.

Bei der Autofahrt fahre ich kurz ein Autofenster runter , um die Morgenluft in meine Lungen wandern zu lassen.,,Harry mach das Fenster hoch ! Bist du Lebensmüde ", schreit meine Mutter laut.,,Warum Lebensmüde ich wollte nur ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen", fauche ich zurück.,,Frische Luft ? Du bist schon krank genug ", antwortet sie laut.Meine Mutter ist 24 Stunden zickig und aufgekratzt.Es hat angefangen , als mein Vater uns verlassen hat und uns mit allem zurück gelassen hat.Ich hasse ihn nicht dafür.Nur dafür , dass er Mama mit allen allein gelassen hat.

An der Praxis angekommen versuche ich meinen Herz zu beruhigen.Dieser Weg von den Auto bis zum Eingang dauert immer so unzählig lange.,,Das wird schon", höre ich auf einmal eine raue Stimme hinter mir.Ich drehe mich erschrocken um und sehe einen großen Mann vor mir stehen.Er trägt eine schwarze Brille und hat braune Haare.Seine blauen Augen beißen sich in meine grünen.Er erstarrt für einen kurzen Moment und hält uns dann die Tür auf.Meine Nervosität verschwindet kurz und sobald er in einem Raum verschwindet kommt sie wieder.

Im Wartezimmer angekommen höre ich verschiedene Hustengräusche.Allein schon die verschiedene Bakterien lassen mich fast zu Bode niederreißen.

Wer mag schon Ärzte? 

,,Harry styles bitte ", ertönt dann eine Stimme den Raum.Sei es nicht schon schlimm genug kommt meine Mutter auch noch peinlicher weiße mit in den Behandlungsraum.


	2. Chapter 2.

,,Kommen sie hier entlang ", führt die Arzthelferin uns die Gänge entlang.Allein dieser Geruch macht meine Beine weich.Ich hasse alles was ich sehe.Diese weißen Wände und die hektischen Ärzte.,,Das wird schon Spatz", flüstert meine Mutter mir zu.,,So Zimmer nummer 7 ist ihr Behandlungsraum", sagt die Arzthelferin dann und zeigt uns den Raum.Mit kleinen Schritten nähere ich mich den Raum und betrete ihn nur ungern.,,Dr.Tomlinson ist gleich bei ihnen ", verabschiedet sie sich dann und schließt die große Tür.Ich schaue mich nervös um.Ich hasse Ärzte so sehr..,,Dr Tomlinson ist nett er wird dir nicht wehtun", unterbricht meine Anne die Stille.,,Mama ich bin keine 5 mehr du brauchst mich nicht  zu betütteln", fauche ich zurück.,,Naja du siehst gerade etwas nervös aus", grinst meine Mutter.

Die Tür öffnet sich und der Mann vom Eingang betritt laut den Raum.,,So hallo mein Name ist Dr.Tomlinson nett dich kennnenzulerne", begrüßt er mich und hält mir die Hand hin.Verschwitzt schüttel ich meine Hand und der Dr. schaut mich lange in die Augen.Seine schönen blauen Augen fressen sich in meinen grünen und seine warme Hand lässt meinen Körper kribbeln.,,Hallo ich bin Anne sie kennen mich bereits", begrüßt meine Mutter ihn und schüttelt auch ihn seine Hand.Dr.Tomlinson schaut mich immernoch lange an und nimmt neben mir auf einen kleinen schwarzen Stuhl Platz.

Louis Sicht:

Da sitzt er.Harry Styles.Er ist so jung.Gerademal 16.Viel zu jung um so sexy zu sein.,,Also was sind ihre Beschwerden Mr.Styles?", frage ich ihn stotternt und unsicher.Ich muss so serious wie möglich rüberkommen.Als Harry mich nur anstarrt huste ich kurz auf.,,Ehm er hat ganz starke Fieberanfälle und husten..es kam einfach so übernacht", unterbricht Anne die Stille.,,Mh ok ich werde zuerst deinen Atmen kontrollieren um herauszufinden wie es deinen Bronchen geht", erkläre ich dann und fahre ein wenig von ihm weg.,,Dafür...als dafür solltest du deinen Pullover ausziehen", schlucke ich laut.Mein Körper erregt und ich muss alles versuchen  um mich zusammen zu reißen.,,...Ok", antwortet Harry und steht langsam auf.Ich versuche meine Blicke auf dem Blatt Papier zu halten.Es gelingt mir aber verdammt nochmal nicht.Schnell zieht er seinen dicken Pullover aus und sein kleiner Oberkörper kommt zum Vorschein.Meine Erektion versuche ich zu verstecken.Mein Penis pulsiert wie verrückt.

,,Feritg ", flüstert Harry und stellt sich vor mir.,,Scheiße", fluche ich und beiße mir auf die Lippen.Schnell schüttel ich den Kopf.,,Ok ich höre nun deine Bronchen ab..atme einmal tief ein und aus", sage ich dann und stelle mich vor ihn.Er ist 1 ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich und seine kleinen grünen kuller Augen fahren meinen Körper auf und ab.Mein steifer Penis streift an meiner engen weißen Hose vorbei.Harry hebt die Arme hoch und atmet ein und aus.Sein Atem ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren.Purer Sex.

,,Und wie sieht es aus?", fragt seine Mutter mich besorgt.Nocheinmal will ich das er laut ein und ausatmet.Ich wollte noch nie jemanden so gerne die Kleider vom Leib reißen.,,Ok deine Bronchen scheinen ok zu sein....Mr.sty..".,,Bitte nennen sie mich nicht Mr.Styles ich bin nervös genug", unterbricht Harry mich laut.Ich grinse.Kleiner Frecher Patient.,,Am besten wir entnhemen dir eine Blutprobe Harry es könnte nur ein Vitamin Verlust sein", sage ich und schiebe meinen Stuhl wieder näher an ihn heran.Er schreckt nicht ab , als ich ,,ausversehen" mit meinen Ellebogen an sein Knie komme.,,Nein! ich hasse es bitte nicht", faucht er dann.Erschrocken schaue ich ihn an.,,Es was normales es wird dir nichts passieren", fahre ich fort.,,Trotzdem nicht, NEIN", weint Harry.,,Soll ich dir das Blut entnehmen Harry ich mache nichts falsch, nichts was dir schaden könnte,....niemals", versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen und nehme seine Hand.,,Dein Mama kommt mit und dir wird nichts passieren", füge ich dann hinzu.Er legt seine Hand in meine und we kleine seine Hände in meinen aussehen.,,Ok ich will aber nur mit dir gehn und meine Mutter wartet", antwortet er leise und streichelt meinen Handrücken , ohne das es seine Mutter sieht.Wiederwillig zucke ich weg.,,Ok wir sind gleich wieder bei deiner Mutter ok?", sage ich dann und bitte ihn aus dem Raum raus.Auf dem Weg zum Labor ziehe ich meine T-shirt so weit nach unten wie es geht, niemand soll meine Erektion entdecken.,,Ok hier is es ", sage ich und halte ihn die Tür auf.,,Danke Dr.Tomlinson", bedankt er sich und grinst mich neckend an.Ich schaue ihn mit offenen Mund an.,,Ok also ich werde dir nun den...".,, WIe alt sind sie?", unterbricht Harry mich.Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an.,,Wie  bitte?", frage ich , als hätte ich es überhört.,,Sie wissen was ich sie gefragt habe..wie alt sind sie?", wiederholt Harry seine Frage.,,Harry das darfst du Dr.Tomlinson nicht fragen", antworte ich und nehmen seinen nakten Arm.Seine kalter Arm wird  von meiner Hand erwärmt.,,Ich weiß, dass sie es mir sagen wollen...versuchen sie garnicht es zu wiedersprechen", sagt Harry dann.Ich schlucke laut und knie vor ihn hin, und lege einen Stauschlauch um seinen Arm.,,39", antworte ich murmelnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich schon auf Wattpad geschrieben und habe dann diese Seite entdeckt.Ich freue mich über Feedback und diese Geschichte wird über Kapitel geschrieben. :)


End file.
